Corrin/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Are you prepared for this?!" (Female) * "You ready for this?!" (Male) Start of battle lines * "I guess all we can do is fight." * "All units advance!" * "I'll take you on, fair and square!" Taunt * "That went pretty well." Switching to Character * "I'll handle things here." When near Ally * "Don't worry. I'm here to help." * "Phew. Having you here is reassuring." Ally Assist Pair up * "Let's get started!" Dual Guard * "Not a chance!" Help * "" Critical Lines Beginning * "Let's finish this!" Strike * "Here I go!" * "We won't give up!" * "I won't let this happen!" Awakening Line Activating Awakening Mode * "I'll give it my all!" Awakening Special start * "This ends now!" Awakening Special end * "It now or never!" Dual Strike Lines As Vanguard * "I'll give it my all!" With Ryoma as Vanguard * Corrin: "Ryoma! Join your power with mine!" * Ryoma: "I was waiting for you Corrin!" With Takumi as Vanguard * Corrin: "Are you in Takumi?" * Takumi: "Yeah! Why are you even askin?" With Leo as Vanguard * Corrin: "Leo! Win and my tomato stash is yours!" * Leo: "Really!? Excellent!" As support * "Let's work together!" With Rowan as support * Rowan: "You ready Corrin?" * Corrin: "Lets show them what we're made of!" With Rowan as support (A Support Level) * Rowan: "You can do it Corrin!" * Corrin: "I believe in you two!" With Azura as support * Azura: "let do this together Corrin." * Corrin: "all right Azura. Just leave it to me." With Azura as support (A+ Support Level) * Azura: "I'm putting my trust in you Corrin." * Corrin: "I'll make sure it's not misplaced." With Ryoma as support * Ryoma: '"Are you ready, Corrin?" * '''Corrin: '"My pleasure, Ryoma!" With Ryoma as support (A+ Support Level) * Ryoma: "" * Corrin: "I won't let you down!" With Hinoka as support * Hinoka: "care to join in Corrin?" * Corrin: "you can count on me!" With Takumi as support * 'Takumi: '"Help me, Corrin!" * 'Corrin: '"I'm happy to be fighting alongside you!" With Sakura as support * Sakura: "I'm right beside you Corrin." * Corrin: "were stronger together Sakura!" With Camilla as support * Camilla: "Corrin lend your sister a hand." * Corrin: "You can leave it to me Camilla." With Camilla as support (A Support Level) * Camilla: "A bath would be nice after all this Wouldn't it?" * Corrin: "Focus Camilla!" With Leo as support * '''Leo: "Theres no time like the present." * Corrin: "Yes, leave it to me!" With Elise as support * Elise: "Play with me Corrin!" * Corrin: "I'm on your side!" With Marth as support * Marth: "Fight with me Corrin!" * Corrin: "Understood let move!" With Marth as support (A Support Level) * Marth: "We will seize tomorrow with our own hands!" * Corrin: "I believe in you Marth." Praise Lines General * "This battle is flowing pretty smoothly, don't you think?" * "Your techniques are a revelation! This whole battle may rely on you." * "Your strength has given me the courage to fight on!" * "Fighting alongside you has bolstered my own courage!" To Owain * "I never doubted your strength Owain. But you've further proven yourself!" Praise Reply Lines * "As long as you're by my side. I can give it my all!" Being praised by Sakura * Sakura: "What mastery Corrin! I hope I'm strong enough to fight beside you..." * Corrin: "It's just like you to worry about me Sakura, but just do your best!" Being praised by Elise * Elise: "You're super strong Corrin. Watch me keep up!" * Corrin: "You're one of my most reliable allies Elise, but please don't overdo it!" Being praised by Oboro * Oboro: "Way to go Corrin! Keep it up!" * Corrin: "I hope to see what you're capable of too Oboro!" Being praised by Owain * Owain: "Boundless strength that surpasses all reason... I've seen Corrin's might!" * Corrin: "Um, Owain? Please don't talk about me as though I'm superhuman..." Level Up * "Looks like I got a bit stronger." * "Good now I'll be able to help out more." * "Huh? Guess I grew a bit without really noticing." Support increased Line * "Something tell me are bond just got much stronger." Class Change Line * "Let see what I can do now!" MVP Line * "Oh I was the best? What an honor!" When near enemy Fort * "I'll take this fort!" Having Taken a Fort * "This fort is ours!" When All Forts Are Taken * "We've come so far. Victory is nearly ours!" Enemy encounter Lines * "I will not lose!" * "For everyone's sake I will not stand down!" * "So this is it... The last stand!" Encounter enemy Hinoka * Hinoka: "I never thought I'd have to fight you Corrin. But if I must, then I will!" * Corrin: "Don't hold back Hinoka. Because I won't either!" Encounter enemy Camilla * Camilla: "But I can't possibly fight my dear Corrin! I would be too sad to swing my blade!" * Corrin: "This won't be easy if that's how you feel. Camilla... Harden your heart and fight!" Enemy KO Lines * "sorry about that but I need to keep going." * "sorry but you left me no choice." * "I guess I won." * "enemy commander down!" * "it over... now on to the next." * "That went pretty well." Defeating Ryoma * "*huff huff* Did I... really defeat Ryoma?" Defeating Xander * "*huff huff* I've defeated Xander..." Defeating Lucina * "Lucina. I'm glad I had the chance to fight you." Defeating Lissa * "I'm sorry Lissa... But I had to win." Defeating Azura * "Once this battle is over Azura... I hope we can work side by side." Defeating Oboro * "You were every bit as tough as expected Oboro." Death Lines * "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." * "How can you be so strong?!" Stage clear Line * "We did it! We won!" Victory Lines * "I think that went pretty well!" (Female) * "I think that went well!" (Male) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote